The Last of his Kind
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally witnesses the magic of the Flying Graysons. Birdflash


**This is yet another installment of the Ten Hurt/Comfort challenge, only 248 left after I finish this one! Yes! I'll see if I can work on these during school too, not like I have much else to do besides trying to sketch up Dick and Wally as Greek mythological creatures… I mean, I have a whole weekend… I hope I go to the game Saturday. Kiera invited me over and I'm so excited! I hope dad lets me go… **

_#002: General: Love_

* * *

"You don't have to do this for me," Dick grinned shyly, interlacing his fingers with Wally's as they stood underneath the big top, the red and white tent beaming down pink and clear shadows out over their faces.

The eighteen year old ebony had never looked happier, his white grin more brilliant than the sunlight peering through the centerfold cut at the top of the curtains to the show, his navy eyes finally showing without the domino mask withholding their beauty in the unfair way it usually did. His cheeks would be a brilliant pink tint even without the sun-beaten tent casting one over them.

The twenty year old beside him was basically the exact opposite, his suddenly freckle-less cheeks a deathly pallor, the only color to his face being the shadow that seemed to give him a blush. His emerald orbs trembled a little, gazing up the monster height that would soon separate him and his boyfriend from the ground. He happened to like the ground. It was nice and non-deadly. Heights were just big bullies to him.

"N-No, you told me you wanted to… I know what the circus means to you… k-know how much you love flying," Wally stuttered nervously, tightening his hold on the tan hand as he imagined them climbing and then diving nose-first straight to the dirt below.

Dick laughed happily, turning and grabbing the ginger's other hand, setting his forehead to the older man's purely to gain his gaze and give him the assuring gaze he could conjure out of the nothingness.

"But I love you more, and right now, you look like you're about to die," he taunted playfully, pressing a chaste kiss to the trembling pink lips.

Wally kissed back, calming down at least until the acrobat's lips left his.

"Wally West is no chicken! He just doesn't want to lose his boyfriend," he defended himself, puffing out his chest.

Dick bit the corner of his smirk in the seductive way he knew always drove the ginger crazy, the emerald eyes tracing where the new rut was made against the bottom lip, imagining what it would feel like against his tongue, making the ebony's heart do its regular thing.

"We can always put up the net if you're scared, babe," the ebony pouted, batting his eyelashes, lifting his hands out of Wally's and tracing the pale cheeks with their sides. "Or you could just stay down here and watch me…"

Wally bobbed his head energetically at the last thought, blushing a bit at the look he gave, looking down at his feet with a reluctant little smile.

"I love you," he tried giving strength to his cause, simply gaining him another chaste kiss before he watched his little bird hobble out away from him, stretching his wings as he approached the ladder to the tower.

He watched the net unfold out a good ten feet form the ground, eying the holes in it to try and see if there was any possible way of losing his baby through it, turning his gaze from it when satisfied. He was amazed to find that Dick was already halfway up the rungs by now, his jacket shrugged off to show his green muscle shirt worn in honor, his yellow basketball shorts making the ringleader approaching Wally on the ground floor smile in nostalgia.

"I LOVE YOU!" Wally shouted, cupping his mouth on not being responded to, grinning playfully.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Dick screamed back, not glancing his way even as he reached the platform.

Even if he had though, the ginger would've missed it, jumping as the older approaching man's hand closed down on his shoulder. Wally untensed as he recognized the age-defined features from the photo albums the acrobat high above and he had gone through a while ago.

"Jack..?" he remembered the name cautiously, feeling a bit of relief at the nod of confirmation. "Hey man, I've heard a lot."

"Hopefully all good," the ashen haired gentleman nodded up at the eighteen year old reigning the world on his tower above. "I've waited a long time to see a Flying Grayson up on the bars… it's nice to know that I can see all three perform again before I die."

Wally raised his gaze, confused at the 'all three' comment, seeing only Dick upon the platform with new bandages tight over his wrists and an odd chalky substance beginning to coat his hands as he applied it. The last Flying Grayson was the only one there.

"What do you mean 'all three'? I know you're older, but you and I can both only see Dick up there. His folks are long gone," the ginger grimly reminded the ringmaster as the hand shrugged from his shoulders.

The man just warmly chuckled, blue eyes sparkling.

"Can't you see them there, kid? Not physically, no, but they're there. On his arms, in his grin, in his stance, consumed in that giggle of his… that kid is the Flying Graysons all by himself," he adjusted his top hat to properly see, a grin illuminating his face as Dick took the bar into hand and suddenly leapt into the air, letting the trapeze glide him through the emptiness.

Wally nervously watched on, his own face stretching into a grin as he watched his baby bird grow wings and glide out over the big top, giving a few happy chirps of laughter mid-flip, pausing only to grab the next bar and continue gliding along back to the other platform. Watching him flip, knees hooking the wood, peeling off as his hands reconnected with the still sliding one from before… it was like watching an angel fly out from Heaven's gate, his illuminating wings a pure albino shade, lighting up his expression, his halo adding that special sparkle to his eyes.

It was then that the ginger met both John and Mary Grayson, their forms parallel to their son's, lips open in the same laugh he shared, looking lovingly to him with the looks only parents could give out.

"I see them," Wally felt his heart melt, eyes wide and moist as they followed the acrobat across the red and white of the above sky.

Jack just chuckled, clapping the man on the back with pride in his face.

"They were the show's best act. They don't just die. They're always there, living on in what's left of them. You're blessed to call that boy yours. He's the last of his kind."

The twenty year old nodded, laughing quietly as three flips propelled his boyfriend the perfect length to the next bar, his laughter sounding as if he was down there on the ground with them.

"The last Flying Grayson… The most beautiful species out there," he agreed, his emerald eyes sparkling.

* * *

**That one was hard even for me to follow. Apologies for that. Basically, Dick came back out of nostalgia and Jack let him perform just for the fun of it and as he did his thing up in the sky, the two watched from below. Review if you want.**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
